The present invention relates generally to automatic dishwashers and, more particularly, to access panel arrangements under the door of front loading automatic dishwashers.
Prior automatic dishwashers have typically included a front loading door and an access panel arrangement below and closely spaced from that door. The door often includes a large decorative panel, and the access panel arrangement often includes a matching, smaller decorative panel as well. One example of prior dishwashers having such a door structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,431, issued Mar. 22, 1988 and assigned to the assignor of the present invention. In that patent, interchangeable door panels 68, 70 and 72 are removably attached to door frame 30 by, for example, the snap fit arrangement shown therein at FIG. 5.
Prior access panel arrangements have also permitted use of interchangeable decorative panels, although with different structural arrangements. For example, frames have been provided having a groove or track therein for receiving three sides of a rectangular decorative panel. A cover over the fourth side of such panels was provided and attached to the frame by screws or other reusable fasteners. These fasteners required the use of tools in order to remove the cover from the frame so that the decorative panel could be changed. Further, in order to provide a finished and aesthetically pleasing appearance to the front of the dishwasher these fasteners were typically mounted on the side or top surfaces of the access panel arrangement. These locations, however, were often difficult to reach without specially formed tools unless the access panel arrangement itself was removed from the front of the dishwasher. Removing the access panel arrangement from the dishwasher is often undesirable, especially if done by consumers, because the electrical and mechanical components of the dishwasher would be more exposed to inadvertent contact with persons changing the decorative panel. Thus, prior access panel arrangements are considered less convenient and/or less safe than is desireable, especially for consumer use.
In designing improved access panel arrangements which permit changing of decorative panels, the structural and functional considerations are not identical with those of front loading door arrangements. The spacial constraints are, for example, an important factor. It is often desirable for the access panel to be closely spaced from the bottom edge of the door and generally flush with the front surface of the door to provide an aesthetically pleasing, integrated appearance. At the same time, the access panel arrangement itself should be readily removable and permit maximum utilization of the front access opening to facilitate servicing of the electrical and mechanical components of the dishwasher by trained service personnel. However, the decorative panel itself should be easily removable by consumers from the front of the dishwasher to avoid excessive servicing and to restrict consumer exposure to those electrical and mechanical components. Exposure to the dishwasher components under the tub could pose a safety hazard to unwary consumers and permit damage to the dishwasher operation.
In manufacturing access panel arrangements it is important to provide a secure and reliable structure at a minimal cost. Many prior arrangements have required a plurality of separately formed parts held together by various separate fasteners. Assembly of these components was time consuming and expensive. If attempts are made to decrease costs by minimizing the number of parts through, for example, molding the components into integral assemblies, extra attention was needed to control manufacturing tolerances so that the assemblies consistently fit together and fit with respect to other dishwasher elements.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved access panel arrangement for automatic dishwashers.
Another object is the provision of an access panel arrangement having decorative panels which can be conveniently changed by consumers without the use of tools.
A further object is to provide an access panel arrangement which minimizes consumer exposure to electrical and mechanical components of the dishwasher while being easily removable by service personnel.
Yet another object is the provision of a simplified construction for access panel arrangements which permits reduced material, manufacturing and assembly costs without loss of reliability.
A still further object is to provide an access panel arrangement from components which can be snap fit together and maintain close tolerances without excessive manufacturing costs.